


Lingerie

by LadyMyfanwy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMyfanwy/pseuds/LadyMyfanwy
Summary: Two gorgeous men plus candlelight equals amour. As always, I make no claims on the characters or the program; it all belongs to the mighty BBC.





	Lingerie

Lying together in post-orgasmic bliss, Ianto was still straddling Jack's muscular body, using his arms to keep himself from collapsing completely onto Jack. The young Welshman wore nothing but his tie, which hung down from around his neck, the ends slipping and sliding across his lover's chest. Each time the fabric brushed against Jack's sensitive nipples, delicious and erotic shivers ran through the older man's body.

After several minutes, having pretty much caught his breath, Jack looked up at Ianto. He found himself mesmerised by the way the light sheen of sweat on his young lover's pale skin glistened in the wavering candle light of their bedroom and the way that same light made the ruby-red silk of the necktie shimmer and glow as if it had a life of its own.

"You know something, Yan?" he finally asked, brushing his fingers through Ianto's sweat-soaked hair; he smiled at the way Ianto immediately responded to his touch, leaning into his hand. "That necktie is sexier than any lingerie a woman could ever wear."

Even in the soft light, Jack could see the blush that painted Ianto's cheeks a delightful pink, a colour enhanced by the ruby-red of the tie. "I've never worn lingerie for anyone before," the young man whispered with a shy smile. Not even the dim light could hide the fact that his blue eyes were filled with love, happiness and contentment.

"Trust me," Jack stroked his hand along the side of Ianto's face, moving down his chest and over his abs until he found his lover's re-awakening cock, while noticing that his own, still buried inside Ianto, was definitely back in play as well. "No one but me is ever gonna see you in just a tie again. You're my beautiful Welshman in sexy male lingerie."

"Yours." The word was breathed out as Ianto's lips came down to meet Jack's in a passion-fuelled kiss.

"Mine."

End


End file.
